


乌有之塔

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 未完成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 2019.9.30





	乌有之塔

远处炸响的雷。明亮如白昼的闪电。耳机里的音乐都压不住的风声。  
空旷的沙地单杠林立，一个灵巧的人影稳稳倒吊在单杠上。  
一只杂毛的猫拖着残腿，踉踉跄跄地擦过他前进的车轮，同时身侧的泥头车呼啸而过。一声拉长的、尖利的叫声猛地紧抓他的头皮。  
他又一次在雨追上来之前睁开眼，眼底是交错斑驳的血丝，勾勒出一个模糊的形状。  
像猫。

焦阳缓缓地呼出一口气，似乎这样就能把熟悉的噩梦也呼出去。他偏侧过脑袋，严溯睡得正熟，眉宇柔和，手搭在两人腰间的薄被上，呈现出一个虚虚的拥抱的姿态。  
他扭身凑过去，犬齿卡上严溯的脖颈，然后用力咬下去，他可不在乎对方会不会从疼痛中醒过来。  
很快，他就觉察到有一只手顺着自己的脊背往上，扣住了自己的后颈，指腹在上面不急不缓地磨蹭，像是在催促他的咬合，他为此大受鼓舞，牙梢神经跃动。甫一尝到血腥味，后颈处的手就开始收紧，氧气被隔离在呼吸道之外，而鲜血的味道弥散。  
他终于咳起来，去掰严溯的手。  
严溯掐着他的脖子，把唇贴上来，舌尖将他口中的血液刮弄殆尽。  
他因为短暂的窒息而眼尾湿润，却比先前更加安心地躺在严溯的怀里寻找睡眠。  
他喜欢被威慑，就好像有一种本能需要恐惧来满足，对于过于安全的状态，始终存在着逆反心理。是否一个人在一生中对危险也有特定数量的需求？  
严溯的手轻拍着他的后背，焦阳眼皮渐沉，很快又睡过去。这一回躲过了噩梦。

校图书馆的地区文献收藏室常年不对外开放，里面的空气很沉，仿佛上面足足压着数十年的厚重光阴，待久了容易呼吸不畅。故而经常只有一位值班老师和学生助理看管。  
焦阳为了翻看文献的便利，申请成为了一个学期的助理。  
地区文献室不到晚上八点是不开灯的。下午晚些时候，天已经有点暗了，只有些许的自然光打落在书架与书架之间。焦阳常就在那些光影之间，靠着一个架子蹲坐在地上，去翻阅一部纸页泛黄的文献。  
这种近乎密封的室内，所有的声音都放得特别大。  
严溯蹲下身，按着他的后脑吻上来。衣物摩擦的声音在这个空间里窸窣响起，把他挣扎的幅度都放大。他听到值班老师的脚步声，连哼声都只是压在嗓子底下，发不出来。脚步声不断接近他们所在的位置。停住。远离。严溯也撤开，还好意替他理了理额前的碎发。  
他伸手去摸自己的脸，摸到一手黏糊糊的泪水。

雷。闪电。风声。  
沙地上的单杠和人影。  
杂毛猫再度拖着残腿，踉跄擦过他前进的车轮，同时身侧的泥头车呼啸而过。一声拉长的、尖利的叫声猛地紧抓他的头皮。  
雨的气息越近。


End file.
